Etain's Padawan
by Nikki Hatake
Summary: Mandalorian's dislike Jedi. What if one of their one was a Jedi? And a Padawan to Etain Tur Mukan Skirata? Major Spoilers if you haven't read True Colors. better than it seems .
1. Intro

Jedi Etain's Padawan

Name: Kadike Dha-Kar

Age: 15

Race: Mandalorian

Rank: Padawan to Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan

Personality: Tough, motherly, smart, calm, nice

Bio:

She was found on mandalore by a Jedi at the age of 5. She is considered a genius.( . )

She still remembers her life before the Jedi, and she speaks Mando fluently. Among the clones that speak basic Mandalorian and know basic customs of her people she feels at home. The clones like to serve under her and say she's a "motherly Mando" aura. She can be very motherly one minute and tough the next. She was "picked" to be a Padawan b/c she was nearly too old to be one and had great potential. At the temple she is considered sort of an oddball by many.

Looks:

She has Dark Brown/Black wavey hair that reaches to the middle of her back. She has Blue/Green eyes with a orange ring in the center. Considered tall for her age at 5'3.

A/N: this is my FIRST ever fanfic, so any advice would be appreciated. Due to Exams i will probably not be updating on a regular schedule. Also once i find a picture of what she looks like i'll post the link.


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

A/N: italic Mando'a I'll only use that for longer conversations.

Chapter 1

at the Temple (kadike's POV)

As I learn of my summoning to the council chambers, I wonder if someone has finally chosen me to be their Padawan. I hurriedly put on clean robes and walk to the council room. As I walk in I notice every council member (except Yoda) is absent, I bow slowly. "Kadike, you are now 15, and still no one has picked you for their Padawan. The need for Jedi Officers is rising, and we need new Jedi. So we have assigned you to Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan on the planet Qiilura. You will be taking a republic ship to Qiilura where a small transport will pick you up." Yoda says. "Yes, Master" I say. "Kadike this is your last chance…." I bow and leave the room. as I leave a Jedi Knight hands me a chip saying" Give this to Jedi Tur-Mukan" he hands me a second chip saying" here are your travel plans. Congrats on becoming a Padawan" I bow and say "thank you" before leaving.

Back in my room

As I pack I send a message to my friend Nejia Halcyon. "Su'cuy aruetii! I've become a Padawan to Jedi Tur-Mukan! Say hi to the "friends" for me! BYE!" inside I smile, Nejia's like my brother. I call a Cab to take me to the GAR base.

GAR Spaceport

As I walk in a clone walks up to me and asks" are you Jedi Padawan Dha-Kad?" I nod saying "su'cuy vod" he looks surprised when I say that and asks "uh, commander you speak Mandalorian?". I smile and say "elek" while he leads the way I ask "What's your name?" "Srg. CT-5832 ma'am" he says. "Not your number, your name!" he sighs and says "my name is Fi, ma'am". I smile and say "Nice to meet you Fi, my name is Kadike"

After a short walk we arrive to the shuttle to the _Sword___On our approach to the _Sword_ I ask "Fi, are their any other Jedi onboard?" He shakes his head "No ma'am, you're the only Jedi aboard". "Thanks" I say looking out the window. Once we arrive on the ship Fi leads me to my cabin saying "the Commander is on his way ma'am". "Ret' vod!" I say as he salutes me before he leaves.

10 min. later

Just as I finish unpacking I hear a knock on my door. I open it to find a trooper wearing a commander's colors. I smile and say "Su'cuy" "The sergeant said you spoke Mandalorian, I also hear you are mando'a. Anyways welcome to the Sword ma'am" I switch to basic and answer "well the grapevine was right, thank you Commander….?" "Mave, ma'am" "Thank you Commander Mave, My name is Kadike" "would you like to go to the control room ma'am?" "No thanks, would you happen to know anyone who could give me a tour of the sword?" I ask. "Yes ma'am" he stays silent for a minute and I hear a whisper of a comm. crackling to life. "I'll have Sergeant Fi show you around, is that alright ma'am?" I nod. "Yes ma'am. He will meet you here in a few. ma'am" he says before heading back to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 2 Detour

Ch. 2

a few Moments later

I hear a knock on the door and I open it to find Sgr. Fi. I smile and say "Su'cuy Fi". "Hello Ma'am. The Commander said you wanted a tour?" he says after saluting. I nod "I want to see what a GAR ship looks like". "Very Well Ma'am, this way please" he says leading the way.

30 Minutes Later

As we walk through the mess hall, I hear "look it's our new commander!" "I hear she speaks Mandalorian" and many other comments. I smile and say "Su'cuy!" many faces show slight surprise at this.

after the tour

As we are walking back to the control room I ask him" do many troopers know Mando'a?" "Some do, some don't, Ma'am" "I can see you want to ask me something so go ahead and ask." "Well, many of the troopers would like to know why a Jedi speaks Mando'a. ma'am" he says sheepishly. I smile sadly before saying "When I was 5 the Jedi Order took me from my family on mandalore. My heritage is the only thing I remember about them." "So you are a Mandalorian, too? Ma'am." I nod my head. "if I wasn't a Jedi I'd probably be a Mercenary." The rest of our trip to the bridge is silent.

on the Bridge

As we walk in Maze and Fi go silent, obviously on their coms. When their com conversation is done, Maze turns me and asks, "Well, the trip should only take a few hours or so. Do you want someone to show you to your cabin? ma'am" "No Thank-you. I remember the way" Maze hands me a com unit. "if you need anything use that comm., ma'am." I smile and leave.

in my cabin

When I return to my room I take a quick shower and logon the computer terminal in my room. I insert the chip the Jedi knight gave me and just as I open it my com buzzes. "Kadike here." "Ma'am we've just been reassigned to make a detour before heading to Quilura, so our trip might take longer than planned. If you woulden't mind could you come to the conference room F12?" "On my way." I say as I begin putting on my Jedi robe and leaving my cabin.

Conference Room

"Thank you ma'am for coming down here." "So what's the Detour?" "we've been assigned to pick up Captain N-11. He has been assigned to assist your master. Captain N-11 has requested to speak to you privately once he is aboard the ship. Ma'am" "Ok. Is there anything else?" "yes ma'am. On your terminal could you please look at the file on this chip." He says handing me a chip. "sure" I say taking the chip and leaving.

in my cabin

As I put the chip in I briefly wonder what maze wants me to look at. The file reads:

Command Structure on the GAR _Sword_:

Commander Jedi Padawan Dha-Kar

Clone Regimental Commander 3108-Maze

ARC Captain N-11

(Continues…)

A/N: the GAR command structure was taken from the wookiepedia.


End file.
